Inocente
by Gabriel F
Summary: Tudo começou o suficientemente inocente. Dividir uma mesa na Biblioteca não necessariamente significava que eles estavam transando à portas fechadas. Oneshot. LilyJames. Tradução.


**Nota do tradutor:** a tradução da fic me foi permitida pela corny sloth, a autora. Thank you so much for that, sloth. I loved the way you built such a simple and innocent story. It's a great piece of work and you deserve all the credits for it. Nesse sentido, qualquer erro aqui presente é obviamente meu.

* * *

**Autora:** corny sloth

**Resumo: **Tudo começou o suficientemente inocente. Dividir uma mesa na Biblioteca não necessariamente significava que eles estavam transando à portas fechadas. Oneshot. LilyJames. Tradução.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, nomes, personagens, contextos são unicamente da JK Rowling. Eu não tenho crédito por qualquer coisa que seja reconhecida na história e blablabla e o de sempre.

**Nota da autora:** nunca escrevi algo assim antes, e pensei que poderia dar uma chance. É meio curta e zoada, sei lá. E caso não esteja claro, essa fic é sobre como Lily e James ficaram juntos, obviamente.

* * *

**Inocente**

_fanfiction de corny sloth_

_tradução por Gabriel F _

Tudo começou suficientemente inocente.

Dividir uma mesa na Biblioteca não necessariamente significava que eles estavam transando à portas fechadas, então ela não protestou quando ele perguntou se poderia se juntar a ela, já que toda as outras mesas estavam ocupadas.

E tudo também continuou suficientemente inocente.

Estudarem juntos não necessariamente significava que eles estavam irracionalmente fodendo no armarinho de vassouras do quarto andar, então ela não se importou quando ele pediu se ela poderia ajuda-lo com o dever de Feitiços deles, já que ela era a primeira da turma nessa matéria.

Tudo começou suficientemente inocente.

Dividir uma refeição durante o jantar não necessariamente significava que estavam se pegando nervosamente atrás daquele nicho do sétimo andar, então ela não se incomodou quando ele perguntou se poderia se juntar a ela no jantar, já que seus amigos haviam de alguma forma desaparecido e ele não tinha com quem sentar.

E tudo também continuou suficientemente inocente.

Esgueirar-se para a cozinha não necessariamente significava que estavam comendo um a cara do outro sempre que a oportunidade surgisse, então ela alegremente concordou em acompanhá-lo até a cozinha para um lanche noturno quando uma certa reunião de Monitores Chefes atrasou e os dois perderam o jantar.

Tudo começou suficientemente inocente.

Conversarem juntos não necessariamente significava que estavam trepando como um casal de coelhinhos em sua cama, então ela estava contente quando ele se juntou a ela uma noite, quando ela estava sentada em um canto isolado no Salão Comunal, e tiveram uma prazerosa – ainda que inocente – conversa até as primeiras horas da manhã.

E tudo também continuou suficientemente inocente.

Saírem juntos em Hogsmeade não necessariamente significava que estavam loucamente apaixonados, então ela alegremente aceitou seu convite quando ele perguntou se ela poderia se juntar a ele numa divertida tarde em Hogsmeade, já que seus amigos estavam em detenção ele não queria passar o dia inteiro sozinho.

Tudo não continuou, entretanto, suficientemente inocente.

Talvez fosse como ela sorria e ria de qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, ou talvez fosse como ela não poderia evitar de tocá-lo, só para manter um pouco de contato entre eles, ou ainda talvez fosse como ela podia cortar seus olhos para longe de sua cara, seus lábios, seus olhos.

Nada disso era suficientemente inocente. Tampouco era o fato que ela desejava desesperadamente que ele a beijasse.

O fato que ele a beijou, após uma tarde inteira de provocações e espera e antecipação, também não foi inocente.

Foi tudo mãos e lábios e dentes e línguas, e ela pensou que morreria de tensão. Dedos escorregaram debaixo das roupas, tocando inocentemente, ainda que pretensiosamente. Línguas se encontram através de lábios afastados, inocentemente, ainda que experimentalmente. Corpos se inclinaram um contra o outro, a fricção de suas metades inferiores mandando espasmos e arrepios para sua espinha, e foi tudo que pôde fazer para não gemer.

Tudo começou suficientemente inocente no caso deles.

E tudo acabou em transas à portas fechadas, fodas no armarinho de vassouras do quarto andar, pegações nervosas detrás do nicho do sétimo andar, comidas um da cara do outro quando a oportunidade surgisse, trepadas como um casal de coelhinhos e em estarem loucamente apaixonados.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** _coflamecof_. Hm, é, eu não gostei realmente disso, mas eu queria por algo para fora. Sei lá.


End file.
